1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a rocker cover assembly disposed on the top section of a cylinder head of an internal combustion engine, and particularly to the rocker cover assembly arranged to increase the rigidity of the installation section thereof onto the cylinder head and securely support in position a seal-ring in contact with the installation section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with rocker cover assemblies for use in internal combustion engines, it has been proposed to form a rocker cover body of a material having damping capacity for the purpose of noise reduction. Such a rocker cover body is formed along its periphery with an installation flange section which is to be secured onto a cylinder head. In order to install the rocker cover body onto the cylinder head, a rigid flat pressure-plate is used to press the rocker cover body installation flange section through a resilient seal-ring onto the cylinder head, because the damping material is usually lower in rigidity. However, with the thus arranged connection between the rocker cover body and the cylinder head, it is difficult to provide uniform pressure by the surface of the rocker cover body installation flange section onto the installation seat of the cylinder head, and to securely support the seal-ring in position, thereby resulting in oil leak.